Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems using a bus bridge(s) to interface a central processor(s), video graphics processor, memory and input-output peripherals together, and more particularly, in utilizing the same logic circuits as a bus bridge for either an accelerated graphics port or an additional peripheral component interconnect bus.